


Of Attitudes, Clear and Corrected

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Crying, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Paddling, Spanking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: There's only so long that an acerbic and vicious attitude can be tolerated in a community as tight-knit and inescapable as the Brooding Caverns, and Bronya's run out of options for dealing with Lanque's.That is... all options bar for one...
Kudos: 12





	Of Attitudes, Clear and Corrected

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a trade with a lovely friend of mine!

Smart shoes clack with purpose across the rough stone floor of the Brooding Caverns, as Lanque makes his way towards the office of his not-actually-superior. His face has settled into a vaguely irritated scowl, conveying to any other jadebloods he passes on his way down- at least in theory, anyway. Curiously, the halls seem pretty quiet and deserted, even considering how out of the way and secluded Bronya's office is.  
It's something he takes idle note of, even if he doesn't particularly care. The fewer people around for any interaction with Bronya, the better- it almost always devolves into aggression, and that's just embarrassing to have an audience for most of the time. Since there's nobody else around, though, he also doesn't really have much he can use to justify not going in there straight away, so it's something of a double edged sword. 

Ah well. This probably won't take too long, just another hysterical scolding before he can walk back out again. Something about crossing a line- whatever. 

His entrance to the secluded room he'd been summoned to is suitably brisk and uncaring, his stride coming to a stop in front of Bronya's desk as he folds his arms, glancing off to the side before speaking.

"You called? Let's get this over with, we both have better things to do than this. Well. I do, anyway..."

His words trail off, the presence of a third party in the room finally registering. An eyebrow is arched, pointedly, and he spares a sidelong glance at the blueblood leaning against the wall off to the left before fixing his gaze back on Bronya. 

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? If you're too busy playing will they won't they, I can come back later."

A sigh is all he gets from Bronya at first, while the unexpected guest lets out a little snort and occupies herself by inspecting her nails idly. Clearly, she doesn't intend to be as involved in the first part of this- not that Lanque knows that there'd be any parts to this beyond a light to moderate scolding.  
After spending a few moments re-arranging some pieces of paper on her desk, Bronya clears her throat, fixing Lanque with a disapproving gaze.

"This is exactly the kind of problem I called you here for, Lanque. Elwurd doesn't need to be involved in your, your... awfulness! Things have gotten completely out of hand, so I called her here to help with correcting you."

Predictably, Lanque scoffs and rolls his eyes at the revelation that he's going to be beset on both sides with this nonsense, and he shifts his position irritably, arms folded over his chest as he proceeds to mostly ignore Elwurd in favour of continuing to glare at Bronya. 

"I didn't know you were so inept at this that you needed moral support. Fine- get it over with, I've already mentioned that I have things to do today. What's it going to be this time? I'm going to assume that it'll start with 'I'm so disappointed in you', so you can just skip that part to save us some time."

Behind him, Elwurd snorts in amusement, but he pays her no more mind than it takes to glance in her direction irritably. His focus remains primarily on his fellow jadeblood, as she sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose in her own expression of building irritation with his demeanour.   
Before she answers, she shows her metaphorical hand, by reaching down below her desk and plucking up an item from where she'd stashed it earlier. Lanque's eyes follow the thing as it's set down, registering the shape and heft of it after a few seconds of confusion; a sturdy wooden paddle, one emblazoned with a jade-coloured sign that he doesn't recognise. Clearly something older than them.

"Excuse me? What exactly do you think you're going to use that for?" Lanque's eyes narrow as he speaks, his posture growing a little more hostile; almost like a cat, raising its hackles, his lips even parting enough to bare his teeth before the standoffish composure is rattled away from the way he jumps at the sudden hand on his shoulder.   
Evidently, Elwurd's getting involved, utilising her blueblood strength to stop Lanque from just shrugging her hand off easily. It's a little intimidating, naturally, but Lanque's not one to cave all that easily.

"You're gonna get your ass beat." Elwurd helpfully supplies, giving him a light shove to send him stumbling towards the desk. "I'm gonna help."

There's not much that he can do against the strength of someone a few castes higher than him, especially once she gets her hands on him properly; despite his sudden animated protests, he's guided the extra few steps towards Bronya's desk, and Elwurd's strong hands come back into play to bend him over it forcefully in a quick, decisive motion.  
Honestly, if he weren't so annoyed, he'd be impressed at how easy it is for her. Maybe she's done this before...

"EXCUSE me? You have to be- get your hands off me!" He sputters and protests, his eyes widening in surprise from the way that Bronya quickly reaches out to grab his wrists and tug them further down towards her. At first he isn't entirely sure why, but his confusion is quickly remedied; it turns out that there are, for some godsforsaken reason, a pair of cuffs beneath the desk, that his wrists are swiftly locked into- too late, he tugs his hands back, only succeeding in making the padded metal press into his wrists in a faintly painful manner. It doesn't really hurt, but he still hisses and flashes a glare at Bronya, trying to guilt her into having second thoughts.  
It doesn't seem to work, though; the gaze that meets his glare is steely and confident. Damn, of all the times for her to grow a spine...

"Lanque, please don't make this harder than it has to be." Bronya says, though she goes entirely unignored considering that Elwurd acts at the same time, and in the grand scheme of things a minor comment takes less priority than someone taking hold of your pants and yanking them down in one smooth motion.  
Lanque yelps out in objection, attempting to kick his leg out backwards towards his assailant but finding that the pants around his ankles hamper his movement enough that he can't really do much beyond shuffling his feet awkwardly. Well, that's embarrassing...

"Damn, dude." Elward's casual drawl pipes back up, her hand ghosting up his inner thigh and making him jerk forward in place- something that only drags a snicker from her. She doesn't give him any real break, either, the girl lazily leaning down over him so her hands can get better purchase on his annoyingly expensive looking silk boxers, her nails scratching his back slightly in her slow dragging of his boxers down past the curve of his ass. Clearly, he doesn't like that very much, a slew of insults following her motion like the angry buzzing of a foul-mouthed wasp- not that it matters, as his boxers join his pants and her hand gets a casual groping handful of his ass. 

"Hey, not bad. You work out, man?" Her tone is teasing, and he responds with a snap of his jaws and a low, guttural growl, shifting up into a loud squeak as her palm lifts and cracks back down in a firm slap- cementing her dominance for now, much as he hates to admit it. 

"This won't take too long, don't worry. I won't even make you do anything else after this- you'll get a chance to lick your wounds and consider the consequences of your behaviour without either of us present." Bronya speaks, taking advantage of the lull in confrontational sounds between her two companions and drawing Lanque's attention back to her. It's not something he's going to be pleased with- Elwurd uses that shift in attention for her own benefit, plucking up the paddle from where it had been left laying on the desk.

"This is ridiculous! You have to see how asinine this- gah!" 

Not one for warmup or warning, Elwurd sees fit to lay down the first swat of the session, the paddle making contact with Lanque's vulnerable ass loud enough for the sound of it to echo over the walls- and loud enough to make Bronya wince a little, though Lanque's too distracted with his own angry response to notice.

"Put that DOWN! You arrogant, greasy little shitstain, I'm going to-"

WHAP! The paddle makes contact again, hard enough to rock Lanque forward into the desk he's bent over. Already, some dull green marks are showing on his cheeks, and if the way he's sucking in air through his teeth and groaning is anything to go by, he's certainly feeling it already as well.  
It's enough to make Elwurd snort again, as she moves the paddle into place, pressing it flush against him and using it to jiggle his ass idly.

"No, come on, what are you gonna do?" She goads, flashing a leering grin down at him- only to be interrupted by a light cough from Bronya, followed up with a disapproving, reproachful expression.

"Oh, don't toy with him, Elwurd. Let's just get this finished quickly?"

Elwurd rolls her eyes, but she seems to be listening, at least. While Lanque had been somewhat nervously waiting to hear Elwurd's response, the girl doesn't seem very inclined to speak if she's going to be chided for taunting him, leading to her just hefting the paddle again and getting right to work.  
Without utilising taunting or teasing, it seems that Elwurd doesn't see any reason to hold back or pace herself- the paddle cracks home against Lanque's ass hard enough to make him hiss and jolt forward over the desk, and it's quickly followed up by another smack before he's even gotten himself back into position, a relentless pace that leaves him rapidly losing his composure.

"OW! Elwu- fuck! Stop! J-Jesus, fucking- ow!" His voice wavers the longer that he keeps trying to object to his punishment, the audible signs of tears starting to well up in his eyes as the unyielding wood of the paddle continues to set his aching backside jiggling from repeated impacts. The shade quite quickly turns from a faint dusting of green to something more vibrant and heated, the target Elwurd's aiming at starting to wiggle and quiver as the sting builds and builds to an unbearable crescendo...  
It's not long at all, mortifyingly for him, before the metaphorical dam starts to break and a few pathetic little sniffles can be heard as he tugs fruitlessly at the cuffs keeping him in place, hips pressing flush up against the desk in some vain attempt at escaping the merciless drum-beat of the paddle landing on his backside.

"Hey, Bron, looks like we're getting through." Elwurd drawls, leaning forward to rest her free hand on the base of his spine, keeping him in place as the paddling slows; though, to counteract the ersatz act of mercy, each swat has more of that blueblood oomph behind it, sure to keep his attention.

Well, let's hope so." Bronya looks a little less certain, leaning down to look Lanque in the eye- something he resents, but can't exactly stop. "Are you starting to learn your lesson, Lanque? I don't want to be doing this for any longer than we have to!"

It's clear from the glare that he flashes that Lanque intended to say something barbed and poisonous, but he's interrupted by the paddle striking hard against his sit-spots, dragging a loud howl from him as he finally breaks down into shuddering, sobbing tears, pressing his face against the desk to hide himself in his outstretched arms.

"Ye-e-esssss!" He finally manages to squeal, hiccuping immediately afterwards. After a moment, stretching long enough for a seemingly disaffected Elwurd to continue all but bouncing the paddle off his glowing-green ass, Bronya finally nods, signalling for Elwurd to stop so she can lean down and start carding her fingers through Lanque's hair.

"I don't like doing this to you, you know. I wish you'd respond to other methods, Lanque! This wasn't fun for anyone."

"Y'know, 'cept me." Elwurd grins, only to be cowed a little by the filthy glare Bronya sends her way.

"Now, I'm a troll of my word, Lanque, so I'm going to let you get back up and scurry away to lick your wounds, but I do need to hear one more word from you before I undo these handcuffs! Can you say it for me?"

A low, warning growl starts rumbling in Lanque's chest as Bronya speaks, but after a quick nod from the jadeblood herself, it's interrupted by another hard thwack of paddle against rear, setting a fresh wave of sobs shaking the boy's shoulders and prompting him to squeak out the required word.

"Sorry!"

Evidently, it's enough- at least, after a few moments of Bronya scrutinising Lanque's form to make sure he means it. Without a further word, she reaches down to Lanque's hands, unclasping the cuffs and freeing him- prompting him to immediately shoot up straight, hands flying back to cup his throbbing ass and rub very gingerly as he hops from foot to foot. It's almost comical- and to Elwurd, there's no almost about it, even Bronya having to hide a smile behind her hand.

"Alright, you can go! I know you don't want to talk to me." Bronya waves a hand, and she really needn't have bothered; Lanque's already pulling his pants up with one hand, using the other to wipe away his tears and smooth his smeared, running makeup before all but bolting out of the door, leaving Bronya and Elwurd alone together once again.

"So, think that's gonna get through?" Elwurd asks, idly tapping the paddle against her thigh. 

"Oh, I imagine he'll be a little less acerbic for a few days. Definitely for as long as he's feeling those marks... you did very well, Elwurd!"

"Yeah, I know. Hey, think I'll get you over that desk any time soon?" Elwurd uses the tip of the paddle to point at Bronya to emphasise the point, waggling her eyebrows with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Ha ha, very funny. ...Maybe."

Elwurd snickers again, moving over to shut the door and give them some privacy...


End file.
